


memories turn into daydreams

by readwritereview



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwritereview/pseuds/readwritereview
Summary: Hinata has hazy recollections of a vaguely pleasant dream involving Kageyama and, for whatever reason, a gakuran. He starts to remember it more clearly over the course of his day.





	memories turn into daydreams

Hinata was the last to enter the gym for morning practice that day. His bicycle tyre had gone flat minutes after he left the house, and he had spent a good chunk of time pushing it back home to get the matter fixed. He peered into the large room, and was relieved to find that practice had yet to start. In fact, everyone was standing around, regarding a flailing Nishinoya with varying degrees of interest.

“ - and she didn't fall off in the end because I reached out and grabbed her hand and saved her! Heroically! And she was gonna give me a thank-you kiss too.” Nishinoya looked rather pleased with himself. Though Hinata wasn’t sure how his senpai’s life had suddenly become so exciting - _a kiss? From a girl? -_ he couldn't help but feel happy for the older boy.

“That's great, Noya-san!” Hinata chirped from the entrance, prompting some of the team to turn to face him.

“Actually,” Yamaguchi piped up, “Nishinoya-san was describing this dream he had last night.”

“He doesn't have this kind of luck in real life,” remarked Tsukishima.

“Ugh… I actually woke up before Shimizu-senpai could kiss me, which sucks!” Nishinoya frowned, ignoring Tsukishima’s jab.

“That's expected, though,” said Daichi. “It was a really long dream. Most of mine can be described with a few sentences, but you've been talking for the past five minutes.”

“Heh, yeah. I'm surprised you can remember all of that,” said Tanaka, slapping Nishinoya on the back. “I forget most my dreams!”

“Me too,” Hinata chimed in. “Or I have very fuzzy details of them. Like last night! I dreamt of something really nice. But all I can remember now is someone talking about our school gakuran.” He paused for a moment, reflective. “Wait, Kageyama may have been in it.”

“The King himself? Couldn't have been _that_ nice of a dream, then,” smirked Tsukishima. Kageyama, who hadn't been listening to the conversation very intently, scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

 _That's cute,_ Hinata thought to himself, then frowned as a distinct sense of déjà-vu came upon him. Though it was a Monday and he hadn’t seen Kageyama since Saturday practice, he was sure that he’d seen this exact expression just the day before.

Unbidden, more memories of the previous night's dream started floating around in Hinata’s head - a strong and steady presence by his side, the same set of scrunched eyebrows followed by a small, shy smile. Hinata’s cheeks grew warm in the cool morning air. He took his eyes off Kageyama as Daichi started them on warm-ups, and let practice steer him away from his storm of thoughts.

* * *

Hinata was more than a little distracted for the first few classes after morning practice. More of the dream was coming back to him, in bits and pieces, making it impossible for him to focus. Gentle fingers carding through his hair, the warmth of a hand on his back. The idea that he had dreamt of _Kageyama’s_ fingers and hands and smile gave Hinata a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

A stern talking-to from his Japanese Literature teacher, coupled with the threat of extra homework, snapped Hinata back to his senses for the rest of his lessons. Then he had to somehow survive lunch with Kageyama - a feat he intended to achieve by not looking the other boy in the eye. Or at all, actually; Hinata instead elected to stare at his food intently.

“Oi.” Hinata saw a pair of wooden chopsticks being waved under his nose. “Are you sick or something? You’re not talking at all. If you don’t want the onigiri, can I have some?”

“I had a weird dream,” Hinata blurted, regretting his decision to speak halfway through the very short sentence. “About you”. He started kicking himself mentally.

Kageyama looked at him oddly. “I thought you said you didn’t remember your dreams.”

 _He remembered what I was saying this morning!_ “This one’s… really weird, okay? It was so weird! And it’s coming back to me, and I don’t know why!” Hinata grumbled, flushing a little bit.

Kageyama looked like he was about to ask another question, but seemed to change his mind. “It’s not real anyway,” he said reasonably. “So don’t worry.”

“Yeah.” Hinata looked up at the other boy before quickly averting his gaze when he saw the soft expression on his face. “I’m not worried. It’s just. Weird.”

“You’ve said ‘weird’ so many times, dumbass,” Kageyama snorted.

“You have _no right_ to question my vocabulary!” Hinata declared. “I _was_ going to give you some onigiri, but I guess not…”

(Hinata ended up placing two in Kageyama’s lunchbox anyway, and was rewarded with a smile that stirred up that sense of déjà-vu, as well as more flashes from the previous night. A tight embrace, a hand cupping his cheek, a warm pair of lips against -

 _Oh._ )

* * *

So he had dreamt about kissing his best friend. Hinata felt that this should have been more obvious to him - today wasn’t at all the first time he’d noticed Kageyama in _that_ way. But apparently these awful feelings had started making their way into his subconscious, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it at all.

Hinata sincerely hoped that the kissing was all there was to the dream, and that if it featured any less-than-innocent scenes, they would be banished to a dark corner of his mind where he would _never_ have to deal with them. Ever.

Still, despite how distracted Hinata had been throughout the whole day, afternoon practice went well. His crush on Kageyama did nothing to change the fact that the taller boy was a steady, grounding presence on the court and in Hinata’s life. He wasn’t about to start foaming at the mouth and messing up his receives just because of some inconvenient feelings - Hinata thought himself better than that.

During the cool-down stretches at the end of practice, it occurred to Hinata that he still didn’t remember why a gakuran was mentioned in the dream at all. Had he perhaps recalled that wrongly? No, he was absolutely sure that it was there - he had been struck by its randomness when he woke up that morning.

Moments later, when more of the dream found its way into his mind, Hinata regretted pursuing that train of thought. Dream-Kageyama’s lips had travelled from his mouth to his jaw and to his neck. The image was so clear in Hinata’s mind he could almost feel the light scrape of teeth against the veins in his neck. The gym grew even warmer, almost unbearably so, as Hinata tried to push down the memory.

And then Kageyama’s voice travelled over to him, making the air around Hinata heat up even more. “You look like you’re trying not to puke,” he said, and Hinata could almost picture his frown. “Don’t you normally do this before games, not after practice?”

“S-shut up, Bakageyama,” Hinata stammered out. “It’s just, um, a Monday, and I’m more tired than usual because, um, I didn’t sleep well -”

“Because of the dream?” Kageyama asked, and Hinata almost choked. “You said it was a good one.”

 _Too_ _good_ , Hinata thought. He had finally recalled the link between the gakuran and all the kissing. Dream-Kageyama had wanted to mark him, had wanted evidence of their activities lining Hinata’s body, but dream-Hinata had not been keen on letting the whole world in on their relationship. And so dream-Kageyama had pulled back from where he had been mouthing at Hinata’s neck, tracing across the other boy’s collarbone with his fingers. “Our uniform should cover you up to here,” he had said, pushing stray hair from Hinata’s face and looking him in the eye, sending shivers down the smaller boy’s spine. “I can do anything below this line. Nobody will see”.

Hinata had almost spontaneously combusted in the dream. He was also ready to combust in real life, as the object of his affections made his way over to him to hand him a water bottle. “Drink,” said real-Kageyama. “And sleep better tonight so you aren’t late for morning practice again.”

“That’s not fair, my tire went flat!” protested Hinata, glad to have a mindless topic to latch onto. “I’ll get here earlier tomorrow, you’ll see!”

Cheeks aflame, he darted out of the gym, ignoring Sugawara’s suggestion of meat buns as he made his way home as fast as he could. The still night air did nothing to cool him down.


End file.
